<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the though that counts by coldvoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624778">the though that counts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice'>coldvoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>罗发现索隆手里拿着一个丑陋的狐狸雕像走出市场。（从来都不是为了雕像。不真的是。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the though that counts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者注：“说‘我爱你’的一百种方式”中的第二种。<br/>"It reminded me of you."<br/>“它使我想起了你。”<br/>新年快乐！新年新CP，这是我的第一篇Law/Luffy，我一直很想为他们写一些什么，并且我计划在未来两年里写更多。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗发现索隆手里拿着一个丑陋的狐狸雕像走出市场。</p><p>这奇怪的景象让他措手不及，他眨了眨眼睛。罗会认为他已经习惯了草帽海贼团的滑稽举动，但是很明显，这个飓风般的团队还有更多的把戏：那个狐狸雕像到底是什么鬼东西。</p><p>索隆注意到罗的存在，便走到他跟前。</p><p>“嘿。”他打了个招呼。</p><p>罗想说，我们很快就要去和之国了。但是这座雕像比他想象的更让人分心，因为当他凝视雕像时，这些话已经在他的嘴唇里消失了。</p><p>索隆顺着罗的视线，看了看雕像，又看了看罗。</p><p>“这是给厨子的。”索隆说，但没有详细说明，好像这就是一个足够的解释。</p><p>“是的，”罗说，不知道该如何回应。他想起了黑足当家的，想起黑足一丝不苟地给他的食物摆盘，每天都精细地确保他的领带图案与鞋子的颜色相匹配，然后他盯着那个雕像。它很脏，边缘有缺口，那雕像扭曲的、凹凸不平的眼睛凝视着罗。</p><p>“这是恶作剧吗? ”</p><p>“什么？不，”索隆说，“这会让人想起他，不是吗? ”</p><p>罗眯起眼睛看着狐狸皮肤上的奇怪图案，那一定是它的毛。但相反，他们看起来更像是水泡，而且一点也不像山治。“黑足当家的会为此杀了你的。”他指出。</p><p>如果索隆听到了这个评论，他也没有表现出来，因为他正忙着在十字路口转错弯。罗只好大声叫他转向右边的街道，而把那个丑狐狸给忘了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在和之国，狐狸雕像再次出现时，草帽海贼团所有的团聚的欢声笑语和该做的事已经完成了。</p><p>罗看着索隆和山治安静地从骚乱中撤退。在草帽海贼团的船上度过的几个月里，他已经知道，这是他们会做的事情。他们认为他们是秘密的，但当这两个人消失在船上的一个角落时，罗可以看到他们的其他船员如何分享了然的目光。对于这样一个吵闹的、紧密结合在一起的团体，这个时候的草帽海贼团是令人惊讶地善于给予对方空间，无论他们什么时候需要。</p><p>罗打算让他们在独处的时候做任何他们想做的事情（罗有一些猜测，但是他的大脑并没有真正对细节感兴趣，不，谢谢），但是他瞥见了狐狸雕像，好奇心占了上风。</p><p>他靠在墙上，听着谈话，假装啜了一口饮料。</p><p>“……给你。”他听见索隆说。</p><p>索隆从袋子中取出雕像时，他听到了布匹的沙沙声。罗闭上眼睛，等待着不可避免的战斗——山治肯定会生气，然后他们开始互相大喊大叫，像往常一样的战斗会在三、二、一... ..。</p><p>没有打斗发生。</p><p>完全没有。</p><p>罗侧身看了一眼这两个人，索隆把山治拉进一个吻，把舌头伸进了山治的嘴里——是的，就是这样，罗不需要看到这个。他离开的速度甚至比眼睛挪开的速度更快。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>山治一边洗碗一边轻轻哼歌，显然心情很好。狐狸雕像蹲坐在水槽边，显出它那可怕的轮廓。在和凯多战斗的时候，索隆一定是不小心打断了它的一条腿，现在这只狐狸看起来更像一只畸形的海怪。</p><p>罗把头歪向一边，试图从一个新的角度看问题。也许如果他把头再转几度，狐狸实际上看起来就会像一只雄伟的鸟——</p><p>“好了，就这样吧，”山治突然说。“从晚饭开始，你就一直盯着我看。这是为什么? ”</p><p>罗使自己挺直了腰板。 “没什么，”他说，但山治眯着眼睛，显然不相信他的谎言。罗叹了口气，让步了。“我只是……对你在雕像中看到的东西感到好奇。”</p><p>“雕像? ” 山治看起来真的困惑了几秒钟，然后他的表情似乎才意识到。“哦，那个该死的雕像。”</p><p>“‘该死的’雕像，”罗重复道，“你不认为这是个好东西。”</p><p>山治嘲笑他：“也许你没注意到，那个呆子对美学一窍不通。” 他把最后一个盘子放在碗碟架上，转过身来面对着罗。 “而我呢，刚好有眼睛。”</p><p>“但是... ... ”罗停顿了一下，试图说出正确的词。 当然，他不是在想象——就在刚才，山治自己哼唱的方式，很高兴，脸上挂着一丝微笑。“你喜欢这个礼物。”他指出。</p><p>山治的手半路上转进他的口袋拿出一支香烟。罗看着红色慢慢地爬上他的脖子，掠过他的脸颊。</p><p>“嗯，这是——我没有——”山治咕噜咕噜地说，显然很吃惊。 罗观察着他的脸红到达耳尖的方式。“这只是，只是有点，”他喃喃自语，“浪漫。”</p><p>罗认为他们甚至没有在谈论同样的事情。“什么？”</p><p>“如果你把这件事告诉那个绿藻脑袋，我会杀了你，然后毫无悔意地把你喂给我的船员，你听到了吗？”山治咆哮着，但是考虑到他现在的脸是多么红，这种威胁是空洞的。“只是，这有点浪漫，不是吗？ 只是，”他无可奈何地耸耸肩。“这表明，即使我们不在一起的时候，他也在想我。这座雕像很糟糕，但其他的——不坏。”</p><p>“ ... ... 浪漫，”罗试着用舌头品尝这个词。这对他来说都是新鲜事，他有点想问更多的问题，但是黑足当家的在整个谈话过程中看起来很不舒服。</p><p>“山治？甜点做好了吗? ”娜美突然从外面喊道。</p><p>“马上，娜美桑！”山治回答道，手里拿着几盘干酪，几乎是逃离了厨房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“特拉仔！”</p><p>罗抬头一看，路飞正好把一袋奇形怪状的石头扔在自己膝盖上。罗看着他们发出杂乱的咔嗒声，有些掉到了甲板上，当他再次抬起头时，路飞只是冲他笑，没有给他任何解释。</p><p>他捡起其中一块石头。在他看来，这没什么特别的。它们甚至可能只是路飞从河边捡来的鹅卵石。</p><p>“我要这些干什么? ”他问。</p><p>路飞把头歪向一边，好像这里让人困惑的是罗似的。“我不知道，”他在甲板上扑通一声坐下时耸了耸肩，正对着罗。“我怎么知道怎么处理这些石头? ”</p><p>罗怀疑地盯着他膝盖上乱七八糟的石头。“那你为什么把它们给我呢? ”</p><p>“他们让我想起了你，”路飞笑着说。他的草帽帽檐下的眼睛闪闪发光，“它们看起来就像你帽子上的那些斑点，”他指出，伸出手去追踪劳帽子上的图案。“如果你想把它们扔掉也没关系。我只是想给你看看。”</p><p>路飞抬头看着他，这总是让罗感到惊讶，路飞看着他的样子，就像世界缩小到只有他们两个人，而罗对街上捡来的一些鹅卵石的看法比世界其他地方更重要。 </p><p>就像罗真的很重要一样。</p><p>罗想起了他和山治的谈话，他的眼神变得柔和，“这有点浪漫”，不是吗？</p><p>从来都不是为了雕像，罗意识到。</p><p>从来都不是为了鹅卵石。</p><p>“没有，”他说着，用手掌包住了石头。天还没有完全黑下来，地平线上的颜色不均匀，天空中流淌着红色的血，路飞的微笑似乎比太阳还要明亮。 “我要留着这些石头。”</p><p>“好的，”路飞说，然后滑向他的身边。罗感觉到了路飞的肩膀紧贴着他的身体的方式。而他默许他这样做。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>中文名就是《物轻情意重》……但太接地气了（bushi<br/>赶论文期间，搬点我CPs小甜饼778。<br/>谢谢原作姐姐授权www</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>